forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Era of Upheaval
The Era of Upheaval was the time period between Time of Troubles of 1358 DR and the Second Sundering of the decade of the 1480s DR. The Era of Upheaval was part of the historical period known as the Present Age. Description Most scholars believed that the Era of Upheaval started with the calamitous event known as the Time of Troubles, that took place in 1358 DR, when the gods were cast down from the Upper planes and roamed the land incarnated as mortals. The chaos of the Time of Troubles left a lasting mark into the world. When Lord Ao destroyed the Tablets of Fate, he unraveled the laws of Realmspace and the worlds of Abeir and Toril, separated since the Tearfall, began to join once again. Among the known effects of the Time of Troubles are: * Wild and Dead-magic zones, areas where magic behaved erratically or ceased to function, were direct effects of the Time of Troubles. * Because of the destruction of the Tablets of Fate, the planar barrier that separated the worlds of Abeir and Toril weakened, and both worlds began to exchange small, almost imperceptible parts of their lands between them. * Many gods died or disappeared, while dead gods returned to life without explanation; many mortals ascended to divinity one after another so quickly, as well. * Likewise, denizens of the Outer Planes theorized that the gods of Realmspace became interested in becoming multi-spheric because of the heavy-handed methods used by Ao during the Time of Troubles. Mimicking the cosmic chaos, the political landscape of the world became tumultuous as well. The Tuigan invasion, the Twelfth Serôs War, the return of Netheril, the last Rage of Dragons, among other huge political conflicts happened in less than thirty years. Then, in 1385 DR, Cyric, aided by Shar, murdered the goddess Mystra. This act ripped asunder the Weave, unleashing its raw power in a catastrophe known as the Spellplague. This accelerated the fusion of Abeir and Toril, and whole regions and even continents where exchanged between the two worlds. More gods died and others simply vanished. Some gods were revealed to be aspects of others or not gods at all but primordials, while a few gods were so weakened after the chaos that were subsumed by other gods of similar nature, or became exarchs under the service of more powerful gods. Interloper deities began to migrate to the sphere of Abeir-Toril, as well. While recovering from the effects of the Spellplague during the Wailing Years, the political upheaval continued in the world. New nations were created, while older ones, like Myth Drannor, were restored. The major political crisis of the late years of the 14th century DR were the conquering of Sembia by the Netherese and the fall of the zulkirs in Thay. In 1482 DR Lord Ao began the Second Sundering as a way to restore the worlds of Toril and Abeir of the ravages of the Spellplague. When the Second Sundering ended, in 1489 DR, Lord Ao decreed the end of the Era of Upheaval. Timeline *1358 DR: The Time of Troubles. Modern scholars consider this event the start of the Era of Upheaval. *1359 DR: The Tuigan horde invades East Faerûn and eventually reach the Great Dale. **The dragon god Bahamut recovers his divine status thanks to the efforts of Gareth Dragonsbane, who spreads his faith in Damara. *1360 DR: The Tuigan horde is defeated by the army assembled by King Azoun Obarskyr IV. *1361 DR: The First Banedeath, an inquisition launched by Cyric and his worshipers, begins as a holy war in Zhentil Keep. **Cordell discovers the continent of Maztica. The Maztican city of Ulatos is taken over by Amnian forces. *1362 DR: Maligor, Zulkir of Alteration of the Red Wizards of Thay, attempts a failed coup d'etat. **King Bruenor Battlehammer of Mithral Hall abdicates in favor of Gandalug Battlehammer. **The Council Schism in Amn results in the deaths of at least three members of the Council of Six. **A mixed army of native Mazticans, desert dwarves, wild halflings, and members of the Golden Legion defeats an army of orcs and ogres in the second battle of Ulatos. The god Qotal returns to Maztica and defeats his long time rival Zaltec. *1363 DR: The Battle of Daggerford and the Second Dragonspear War take place in Dragonspear Castle. **Zhentarim forces cause the disappearance of Bron, Lord of Iriaebor, replacing him with their own puppet ruler, "Lord Cutter". Her rule over Iriaebor is harsh and short, as adventurers bring about her downfall by mid-Marpenoth. **The ancient city of Mezro reappears in Chult. *1364 DR: An adventuring band prevents the return of the Shadowking. *1365 DR: Alasklerbanbastos and his dragon followers seize control of Threskel, Mordulkin, Mount Thulbane, and other lands of northern Unther. **Thay invades Aglarond. **Talos, god of destruction, attempts to replace worship of the Earthmother of the Moonshae Isles with that of the Faerûnian pantheon. Appendix References Connections Category:History